


Play Time

by Macx



Series: Imperfection Deviation [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz introduces Ironhide to a human way of passing time - and having fun: online role playing games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

I don't play games, online or video. Please forgive me any mistakes. :)

The moment Jazz had come to Earth and had trans-scanned his local camouflage, he had logged into this world's electronic communications. He had started to learn, assimilate information, languages, culture and geo-political data. He discovered the human internet like an afterthought, browsed through what it offered, moved with ease through the myriad of information.

It came naturally to him. It was his unique talent, sometimes almost an obsession, and there was nothing Jazz wouldn't try. It was an adaptability found in none of the others. Theirs usually ended with camouflage. Jazz's would only have started.

It was no surprise to anyone among the Autobots on Earth that the specialist spent a lot of his free time absorbing TV or listening to music. Sam had joked about illegal downloads once, but no one could trace Jazz's access if he did so. Mostly he logged onto the stations and just listened. He was a walking, talking tome of information on TV programs of all genres, be it sitcoms, crime, adventure, soaps or documentaries.

It was when Ironhide stumbled over the unknown log and the game program in their computer systems that he discovered a new kind of obsession Jazz had cultivated.

"What's World of Legend?" the weapons specialist wanted to know. "And what is it doing on our computers?"

Jazz leaned back in his chair, grinning. "A really great game. And what's on the computer is only the download for access. I need to wipe the temp files, though. Forgot that."

Ironhide frowned. "Game?"

"Yes. Like a training program back in the academy. You just have a character, an avatar, that's you. You have whole worlds to play in!"

Ironhide looked at the screen and frowned more. "What's the point?"

"Fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. You might have heard of it, Ironhide. It's a source of enjoyment, amusement, or pleasure."

Ironhide scowled at the smaller mech. "I know what fun is!"

"You just don't know how to have it. How about it, big guy? Want to give it a try?" Jazz gestured at the console.

"You are playing a human game… for fun?" Ironhide tried to clarify everything again.

"Yep."

"What is the objective of the game?"

"Well, depends. You can just meet others, chat, shop, the like. Or you can look for treasure, follow a map, meet friends and foes, find out who's against you and who's you ally… There's also really great fights. You have to show your skill, not just your strength. I just recently won against a really tough guy who…"

Ironhide waved him off. "I get it. It's not real."

"Nope."

"Who's the other player?"

"Players, Ironhide. Several thousands, actually. Millions all over the planet. Of course they play different games. Legend's played by about fifteen thousand registered players at the moment."

Ironhide appeared impressed. He walked closer and played over the keyboard, reading up on what the humans called a FAQ and scanned it.

"Want in?" Jazz teased. "I'll set up a character for you and off we go."

"I'll choose my own," the larger bot rumbled.

Jazz helpfully guided him to the appropriate registration page. He almost laughed out loud as his friend used Will Lennox as his human cover, though he didn't enter the precise data. He used 'Bill' and switched month and day of birth.

"He'll be thrilled," he commented.

"Oh, shut up. Who did you use?"

"I made someone up," was the easy reply.

"Jason Cade?" Ironhide read, then chuckled and continued his own registration.

"Now for a character," Jazz went on unperturbed. "Male or female?"

"There's a difference?"

"In the human world yes. In the fantasy world, too. You can go human and non-human, too. You have pre-set limits, advantages and disadvantages. You choose an animal form and you might be unable to enter a village. You go human and you might be seen as prey by animals." Jazz shrugged. "I tried several and finally found one I liked."

With a few keystrokes he called up his character, his avatar. Ironhide's blue optics studied the humanoid form with the pony-tailed, black hair, the strangely light gray skin and the almond-shaped eyes. The avatar was dressed in black battle gear and had a tattoo circling both wrists.

"What's that?"

"A snow elf."

Ironhide looked from Jazz to the avatar and back. "A snow elf," he repeated evenly.

"Yep. And I'm already on level thirty-fivee."

Whatever, the expression of the other mech said. Ironhide flipped through the different basic shapes and sizes, then finally settled on a human, male warrior. Jazz helped him with basic weapons and explained, rather patiently, why Ironhide couldn't go in armed to the teeth.

"What do you mean I have to find better weapons? I want them now! I can't go in with just a measly knife and some… some… whatever that stuff it!"

"It's an objective, too. You're new. You can't be top of the top right away. You have to prove yourself. And that 'stuff' are exploding shells. You can take two along."

Ironhide muttered to himself and allowed Jazz to furnish him with what was needed and what would only weigh him down or was unnecessary was removed.

"Now you're ready. How about it? Want to have a go?" Jazz asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, let's log in. I know the perfect place to start with introductions. The Plaided Plains."

Ironhide didn't commented, just readied himself.

It was twelve hours later that Ironhide finally managed to log out, feeling strangely pleased with himself. He had accomplished a lot, had travelled the Plaided Plains, had found a useful crystal, had met other online characters, and he had had his first confrontation. It hadn't been a warrior's fight, more of a mind game, but he had persevered.

Yes, he was proud.

The only niggling he still felt was about an avatar Jazz had been playing with while he had solved the puzzle, something he had had to do alone since Jazz's avatar was already such a high level and not allowed to help Ironhide a lot. That was a rule of the game. You got your first bonus points alone, could join someone else of a higher level later, maybe even a group.

"It's a demon horse," Jazz had told him after they had logged off.

"And?"

Blue optics regarded him innocently. "And what?"

"Who is it?"

"Another player, Ironhide."

Ironhide had seen the player symbol on the avatar. All players were marked, setting them apart from the game characters.

Jazz got up and stretched his servos.

"So? Who?" Ironhide persisted.

A grin answered him. "You play a little longer, you'll find out. Gotta go now. See ya!"

Ironhide grumbled to himself and glared at the now dark screen. He had a weapons test to complete and he was already behind his set schedule because of the game, but it had been intriguing and fascinating and all kinds of wrong for a mechanoid to pass his time with, but there was an addiction to it.

The black mech rose and forced himself to leave. He would play later.

And he did play later. The next day, to be precise, without Jazz, and he traveled along the Plaided Plains to the Moon Mountains, a place where he might find some more of the precious crystals. Those were needed to trade for a weapon he had set his optics on. He ran into The Shepherd, who almost cost him all his armor points, and it took him a while to regain some of his strength. Ironhide restored his character at an inn, though it cost him in money, which led to him selling his services to a prince who gave him a magical cloak as payment for protecting him from the Hordes.

By the end of the third week Ironhide had his desired weapon, a really cool sword, after defeating what looked like a dragon beast and stealing its treasure.

Following a map he had discovered in a fort he found himself battling vicious monsters in the Valley of Whispering Winds, slaying demonic forces and generally advancing on the levels. It was interesting how he won and lost, how the avatar could interact with other players. For two days he only wandered around a town market, trading for food, which he was running out of, and actually sight-seeing in the first large town he had been to.

"Level thirty-four?" a voice interrupted his musings over whether to try the Hanging Gardens next, a place a wandering monk had told him was mysterious and would either kill the seeker or give him great power.

Looking down he discovered Lennox, who was smiling up at him. The Major was out of uniform and carried a book.

"Didn't know you were into online games," the soldier remarked.

"You humans have interesting war simulations," Ironhide answered evasively.

"It's not a war simulation," his friend laughed. "It's a way to spend time, to have fun. For some it's an obsession, some see it as their only real life and world. But generally it's a game. So, who are you?"

Ironhide called up his avatar sheet and Will studied it. The mech helped the smaller human up onto the console.

"You missed out on the Gathering," he finally said. "That's where you get bonus points to strengthen your character to travel through the Hanging Gardens. Those are tough anyway. Poisonous plants and noxious gases…"

Blue optics narrowed. "You play?"

"Some of us do. Not all the same game. Epps is into World of Warcraft. Jonesie is a Zelda fan. Mersado got me into Legend." Lennox shrugged. "I haven't played for a while, but it's a good way to wile away the hours when you got nothing else to do and all reports have been written and signed."

Ironhide couldn't believe it. It was something that had been alien to him until almost a month ago.

"Jazz is playing, too," Lennox continued.

"Yeah. He got me into this."

"Figures. I know he tried other stuff, but this suits him best. We fought against the Stone Beast of Tarakk together. That's how I found out about him. So, have you joined a traveling group yet?"

"No. I was too low level to fight with any."

"Well, now you're thirty-four and I know Jazz is thirty-five. I stopped at thirty-six. How about it?"

Ironhide looked at his friend, taking in the light in his eyes, the way his whole body seemed to thrum in anticipation. The mech shrugged.

"Cool. Let me get my laptop. And don't listen to the messenger birds. They lie."

Lennox gestured at the cockadoo-like birds circling Ironhide's game character.

Ironhide lowered the Major back to the ground and Lennox hurried to his quarters. He returned with snacks, soft drinks, his laptop and a book. He quickly logged in and soon Ironhide's warrior was joined by another human looking avatar.

"Mage-thief," Lennox explained. "I started out as a low level thief who then discovered his magical nature. I'm on a Search, looking for my powers, training what I am."

Ironhide nodded. "So, where do you propose we go?"

"The Gardens are okay, but I think they'll get you nowhere. I'd say the Broken Arches Caves. Someone at the Gathering mentioned there's power there, too."

Another nod.

And off they went.

Two hours into their quest they were joined by Jazz's snow elf. The specialist was currently near San Diego with Prime, meeting not only Keller but also some other high ranking humans. It seemed the meeting was adjourned for now and Jazz was passing some time with playing.

When the demon horse appeared, Ironhide frowned. It joined them as if it was natural to approach the avatars and the snow elf introduced it as a friend and fellow warrior.

"Who's that?" Ironhide rumbled.

Will, currently busy emptying the bag of chips, grinned mischievously. "You never met him before?"

"No. I saw it hang around Jazz, though." Ironhide stopped. "Don't tell me it's that Con!"

"Barricade?" Lennox laughed. "No way would he play a game. Nope, it's Optimus."

Ironhide knew his mouth was hanging open. "Prime?" he blurted.

"Yep. He's on and off, mostly off because he's busy, but I ran into him before and he told me it's relaxing for his processors when he's in recharge. He usually plays then."

Ironhide was still gaping. No way. No way was his commander playing a human game!

The demon horse was regarding them silently, not offering an introduction, and when the small group started into the Caves, it followed. Ironhide was too stunned to react to their new surroundings, always looking at the red and black horse.

Optimus Prime.

And here he thought he was beyond complete and utter shock by now. Their leader was playing a human game!

"C'mon, big guy, move!" Lennox's voice got him out of his stupor.

Ironhide followed the group, shaking his head. This was going to get interesting. Really, really interesting.

Several miles away from the Autobot base, Bumblebee sat in the college car park, waiting for Sam. Today was an exceptionally long day with additional lab hours and he would have been bored if he hadn't been busy slaying giant mushrooms in the Hanging Gardens. He was decimating the ranks of the vile creatures, only to run into the master of these things, who smacked him around some more before Bumblebee managed to flee.

Damn.

The Hanging Gardens were a tough area to play in, but he had to cross through them to reach the Birch Palace. Checking his status he decided to give himself time to recover, maybe find another way around or through. He had sadly lost his companions, two female elf warriors, who had disappeared in a thicket of thorny rose bushes. He hadn't been able to follow and found out not much later that males were unable to go through the roses.

So now he was on his own. No problem at all. If those slagging mushrooms would just stop covering him in slime and leeching his life energy!

When Sam finally got into the Camaro it was a lot later than he had anticipated.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Professor Atkins wanted to talk about my project some more."

There was no answer.

"Bee?"

What could only be interpreted as a grunt was the reply. Sam frowned and carefully initiated the uplink, only to blink in surprise.

World of Legend?

::Almost there:: Bee told him, evading the last surviving mushroom creature and finally getting past that obstacle.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. ::You really are into that game:: he commented.

::It's entertaining as long as you're in class::

::I bet it is. So, got the hang of this challenge yet?::

::No, but I'm finally rid of the mushrooms::

Bumblebee signed out and his attention came fully back to Sam who grinned widely. "I'm done for today. I thought about grabbing some take out and find a nice spot. How about it?"

"Sounds good."

Bumblebee started the engine and they pulled out not much after that, heading for Sam's favorite burger place.

In the fantasy world a snow elf was busy solving a puzzle to free a warrior from a slime trap.

fin


End file.
